


Best You've Ever Had

by CloversDreams



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Language, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Prostate Orgasm, Riding, Spooning, theyre very much in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: Tsukasa licked the back of his boyfriend’s neck and smiled when the blond shivered. He kissed the same spot before he whispered into his ear, “Tell me you want me.”“Of course I do. What kind of–oomph!” Ryusui made a choked sound when he was suddenly gagged by two fingers being shoved into his mouth.“As fond of them as you may be, I didn’taskfor a long-winded explanation,” Tsukasa purred into his ear. He pressed his erection against Ryusui as a reminder that he wasn’t being a tease. He was needy. Tsukasa grunted softly when the blond started to suck on the fingers in his mouth as he pressed his butt against him. It seemed like they were finally on the same page. He breathed a few labored breaths before he turned and nibbled on Ryusui’s earlobe.“Let’s try this one more time,” Tsukasa hummed. He removed his soaked fingers from his boyfriend’s mouth at the same time as he sank his teeth into the back of his neck. Ryusui gasped and Tsukasa simply smiled then kissed that spot sweetly. His voice was a gravelly purr as he said, “Tell me you want me.”“I want you, Tsukasa,” Ryusui panted. His voice was barely above a whisper when he added, “Please.”
Relationships: Nanami Ryuusui/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Best You've Ever Had

Tsukasa rolled over and scooted closer to Ryusui so that his bare chest was pressed against his boyfriend’s back. He slid an arm around the blond’s waist and hummed in approval. So warm, so lovely. Such firm muscles beneath soft skin. He kissed the back of Ryusui’s shoulder then purred, “Hey there, mister naked and grumpy.”

“I’m not grumpy,” Ryusui immediately mumbled. He inhaled sharply when Tsukasa’s teeth just barely grazed his skin in a playful bite. The amused huff behind him was soft and the strong fingers on his torso wiggled a bit.

“But you _are_ naked,” Tsukasa hummed. That was the important part, after all.

“Of course I am. I wouldn’t go to bed uncomfortable under any circumstances.” Ryusui snorted. He shut his eyes then asked, “What kind of person would do such a crazy thing?”

Tsukasa nuzzled the back of his neck then whispered, “Has anyone ever told you that you’re attractive when you’re mad?”

“Yes. Countless times.” Ryusui replied matter-of-factly. There was an air of smugness to his tone as he added, “But I’m not mad.”

“In a huff, then.” Tsukasa kissed his cheek. He smiled when the blond clicked his tongue. Everything about this man made him want to kiss his stupid face. It was a serious problem.

“I’m not that either,” Ryusui retorted. He bit down on his bottom lip when Tsukasa scooted just a bit closer to him so that his erection was pressed against his butt. Ryusui did his best to maintain his composure and declared, “Fur… furthermore, I’m always attractive.”

“That’s true.” Tsukasa licked the back of his boyfriend’s neck and smiled when the blond shivered. He kissed the same spot before he whispered into his ear, “Tell me you want me.”

“Of course I do. What kind of– _oomph_!” Ryusui made a choked sound when he was suddenly gagged by two fingers being shoved into his mouth.

“As fond of them as you may be, I didn’t _ask_ for a long-winded explanation,” Tsukasa purred into his ear. He pressed his erection against Ryusui as a reminder that he wasn’t being a tease. He was needy. Tsukasa grunted softly when the blond started to suck on the fingers in his mouth as he pressed his butt against him. It seemed like they were finally on the same page. He breathed a few labored breaths before he turned and nibbled on Ryusui’s earlobe.

“Let’s try this one more time,” Tsukasa hummed. He removed his soaked fingers from his boyfriend’s mouth at the same time as he sank his teeth into the back of his neck. Ryusui gasped and Tsukasa simply smiled then kissed that spot sweetly. His voice was a gravelly purr as he said, “Tell me you want me.”

“I want you, Tsukasa,” Ryusui panted. The tips of his ears burned as they darkened with blush. His voice was barely above a whisper when he added, “Please.”

“That wasn’t so hard now was it?” Tsukasa asked. There was an unmistakable air of smugness in his voice.

“Quit playing games and get on with it,” Ryusui grumbled.

“So impatient,” Tsukasa purred. His hand slid over the enticing curve of Ryusui’s hip and around his backside. It was a perfect butt, if Tsukasa did say so himself. His fingers dipped low to tease the blond’s entrance. He smiled to himself when Ryusui gasped at the cool sensation of his oil-slicked fingers. He was sure the guy hadn’t even noticed that he’d readied them.

Tsukasa slipped a finger into his lover and took note of the way Ryusui did his best to bite back the moan that tried to escape him. That wouldn’t do at all. He wanted the blond to make some noise. He bit down on the base of Ryusui’s neck as he slipped a second finger into him. That got the response he wanted. The blond moaned loudly and pushed back against his fingers in the most beautifully lewd way. Tsukasa could watch him like this for hours on end.

Each new sound that escaped the blond was more arousing than the last. They were music to Tsukasa’s ears. He hummed in approval when Ryusui turned so he could kiss him over his shoulder. He couldn’t help it. Never had Tsukasa known another pair of lips that were so bewitching. He’d been hooked from that very first kiss. Tsukasa knew then and there that there was no going back. He didn’t have a single regret.

He curled his fingers and then swallowed the soft moan upon his lips. Ryusui claimed to be the greediest man in the world but there was absolutely no way his greed compared to what Tsukasa felt when it came to the intimate sounds he made. Tsukasa wanted to hear them all. He wanted to swallow every single one with desperate kisses.

It wasn’t long before Ryusui was a panting mess. The blond turned to face forward again and grasped at the blanket beneath them. Tsukasa knew just where to touch him to get the reaction he wanted. His fingers applied just a bit more pressure to that perfect spot and Ryusui practically mewled. Tsukasa stilled his hand and kissed the back of the blond’s shoulder. He really couldn’t get enough of this man or his incredibly sexy reactions to his touch.

“Put it in me already,” Ryusui managed to mutter between soft pants. He turned his head just enough to glance at Tsukasa through his sweat-soaked bangs.

“Aye, aye, captain.” Tsukasa snickered. He knew that Ryusui could see the amused gleam in his eyes.

He slipped his fingers out of the blond and reveled in the whine that escaped him as he pushed back in an attempt to follow them. Tsukasa put his hand on Ryusui’s hip to steady him. He understood the sense of urgency, but he also didn’t want to rush. It was nice to take their time now and again so they could savor every intimate moment with each other.

Once Ryusui got the hint and stopped moving Tsukasa finally released him. He took his own cock in hand and lined it up with the blond’s entrance. As good as it felt to rub and tease so he could get the soft reactions he wanted to hear, he found himself too eager to draw it out any longer. He wanted this man so badly he couldn’t think clearly. He pressed the tip of his cock against Ryusui’s warm hole and whispered, “Kiss me.”

Ryusui immediately turned his head and kissed him over his shoulder. At the same time Tsukasa pushed into him. They groaned in unison then continued to kiss like their lives depended on it. Tsukasa paused about halfway in, just to make sure the blond had a chance to get used to his size. He continued to kiss anywhere that he could reach on his boyfriend’s face.

It wasn’t a moment later that Ryusui reached up to tangle his hand in his dark hair then pull him back into a hard kiss. He pressed back against Tsukasa without warning, taking in the rest of his length in a smooth motion. Tsukasa groaned into the kiss. He couldn’t help it. Ryusui was so warm and tight and perfect. Being inside of him was bliss unlike anything he’d ever known.

Tsukasa’s hand upon Ryusui’s waist squeezed none too gently and they both moaned against each other’s lips. He slowly pulled his cock almost completely out of the blond then pushed it all the way back in again. Their hot breaths mingled as he continued to thrust his hips lovingly. The pace was slow and steady, which was just shy of maddening.

Ryusui broke the kiss and then moaned as he pinched his own nipples. It was so hot. Tsukasa leaned his forehead against the blond’s shoulder and purred, “You feel so good…”

Ryusui nibbled on his bottom lip then a smile spread across his face. “Best you’ve ever had.”

Tsukasa responded the only way he possibly could. He kissed the back of the blond’s neck and continued to thrust into him. Yes. True. And he absolutely didn’t have to say that out loud. He’d show Ryusui everything he needed to know with his body alone.

He wrapped his arm around the blond then rolled them both over. Tsukasa ended up on his back with a slightly startled Ryusui lying on top of him. The motion had been so fluid that they were still connected. He thrust his hips upwards and the blond shuddered then groaned and laid his head back against his shoulder. His body immediately relaxed, and he practically melted into him.

Tsukasa’s hands gripped Ryusui’s inner thighs and held his legs apart as he continued to slide in and out of him. The beautiful sounds of Ryusui’s moans motivated him in a way he couldn’t even describe. He wanted to hear the symphony of those pleasured noises every single day. He wanted to be the cause of them.

Ryusui gasped after a particularly hard thrust then turned his head towards Tsukasa. He was immediately met with a kiss. He started to grind his hips in time with the rhythmic action below. They kissed one another as if it was the very air they needed to breathe. Neither of them could get enough.

“Hng. This angle is– _ah_! Yes, right _there_!” Ryusui cried. He squeezed his eyes shut and leaned his head back against Tsukasa’s shoulder.

“You are… so perfect…” Tsukasa mumbled into his blond hair.

“I know,” Ryusui purred. He gasped when Tsukasa’s cock plunged all the way into him. He bit down on his bottom lip as he caressed his own torso. His hands finally settled on pinching his own nipples again. His voice was a shaky whisper when he said, “Tell me more, lover.”

“Everything about you is amazing. Your hair, your eyes, your skin…” Tsukasa kissed his cheek. His hips continued their rhythmic motion. His breath was hot against Ryusui’s skin as he purred, “Your lips.”

Ryusui turned towards him then whimpered softly when Tsukasa claimed his lips in a heated kiss. Their desperation was mutual as they lost themselves to the feeling of one another’s hot mouth. He did his best to meet his boyfriend thrust for thrust, but he was simply too distracted by the building pressure in his core. He had no choice but to let Tsukasa take the lead at this point.

Tsukasa broke the messy kiss then licked his lips. He turned his head so his mouth was right next to Ryusui’s ear and hummed, “Come for me.”

“I haven't even touched my dick yet.” Ryusui replied. Not that he wasn’t close even without doing such, but it warranted saying.

Tsukasa put his hands on Ryusui's hips. He pushed downwards at the same time as he thrust his own hips upwards. His thick cock was completely sheathed inside of the blond and from the loud moan he heard he knew that it hit the right spot.

“So?” Tsukasa wriggled his hips just a bit to stimulate the blond’s insides. He panted softly then whispered, “Come because of how good my dick feels inside of you. Put on a pretty show for me.”

Ryusui’s back arched and he choked on a moan as his orgasm crashed through him. Warm come oozed from his untouched cock and decorated his stomach. He shuddered and did his best to catch his breath afterwards.

A smile spread across Tsukasa’s face. He nuzzled then kissed the back of Ryusui’s head. He let go of the blond’s waist then casually wrapped his right hand around his twitching cock, which made Ryusui cry out in surprise. His voice was a gravelly purr as he whispered, “Good boy. Now I want you to come again.”

Tsukasa didn’t give the blond a chance to respond. He began to pump his cock in time with his thrusts. It was all Ryusui could do to grunt and let out broken moans. Tsukasa loved it when his boyfriend was an overstimulated mess and couldn’t think clearly. It was so hot.

He continued to snap his hips upwards and plunge his cock into his lover. Ryusui was an absolute mess as he practically begged for his release. Tsukasa felt pressure within his core that signaled he was close too. As soon as the blond tossed his head back and cried out Tsukasa felt his body clench around him. There was no way he’d be able to hold back after something like that. He shuddered and let out a loud groan as he came inside of his lover as well.

Ryusui’s body went limp once the last of the aftershocks finally faded. Any energy he’d had left was completely spent. He continued to breathe harshly as Tsukasa slipped out of him and repositioned them so they were lying down comfortably. He couldn’t do anything but hum in approval when his boyfriend snuggled up to him and started to pepper his cheek with kisses.

Tsukasa could see that the blond was having a difficult time just keeping his eyes open. He nuzzled Ryusui’s cheek then whispered a soft ‘goodnight’ before it was too late and he wouldn’t hear. They’d deal with cleaning up later. Right now the only thing that mattered was drifting off in the embrace of the one person that could leave them so sated. There was absolutely nothing as comforting as being in one another’s arms. Tsukasa smiled to himself as his eyes also fell shut.

  
*

Ryusui took a sip of his tea and hummed to himself. It was good. He was getting better at making it on his own. Of course he was, considering he was incredible. He set the mug down on the nearby table. It was early and he finally heard the birds outside start to chirp as they woke. He could still smell the lingering floral scent of the water from the bath he’d just taken upon his skin. After the bath he’d wrapped Tsukasa’s cape around his shoulders so he didn’t catch a cold. If that ended up smelling faintly of flowers too, well, he knew neither of them would mind.

There was something so serene about being up before the sun itself to start one’s day. It was a good thing too since he had things to do starting practically at sunrise today. He picked up the to-do list he’d set onto the table last night. It seemed never ending since he could think of at least two more things he had to add to it now. As Ryusui read it over he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. That was a surprise considering the sun still hadn’t risen.

Ryusui didn’t look up from the paper he held as he said, “Morning, lover.” There was a moment of silence after that. He finally looked up when the paper was pulled from his hands. His eyes widened at the sight of his boyfriend in all his naked glory.

Tsukasa didn’t give his brain a chance to process what was happening. He tossed his leg over the blond’s lap then sat down. He rubbed their noses together then grinned and whispered, “I woke up in a certain mood this morning.”

Ryusui’s gaze fell to his boyfriend’s erection. Beads of enticing precome shined on the tip. A jolt of arousal hit him so suddenly he was dizzy for a second. He licked his lips then replied, “So I can see.”

“I know what you’re thinking,” Tsukasa purred as he rubbed his butt against the blond’s lap. He could already feel his growing interest in the situation. Good. He kept his gaze upon Ryusui as he added, “We don’t have time for this right now because our schedules are full.”

“W-well…” He wasn’t exactly wrong, but Ryusui also didn’t want to admit that he was right either. Not when he had an instant hard-on because the sexiest man he’d ever seen decided to wake up and sit on his lap first thing in the morning. This was the kind of thing that he should absolutely let run its course, whatever that may be.

“We can both satisfy our desires and not be late for our obligations. The solution is simple.” Tsukasa explained. He sat up on his knees just a bit then reached beneath himself to grab Ryusui’s hard cock. It twitched with interest as soon as his fingers brushed against it. He rubbed the tip against his oiled entrance, thankful that he’d decided to take the time to prep before getting out of bed. Now all they needed to do was get to the good part.

“Ah…” Ryusui absolutely understood now. He never lasted long in this position, so it was best for quickies. He couldn’t help himself. The intimacy of it was so intoxicating. He had no choice but to lose himself to his desires in the moment. He gasped when the tip of his cock slipped past Tsukasa’s entrance. His hands immediately found their way to his boyfriend’s waist and squeezed. How this man could possibly feel so good was a mystery even to him.

“Welcome back to reality,” Tsukasa chuckled after Ryusui looked him in the eyes. He slid all the way down his boyfriend’s length until it was completely sheathed inside of him. Tsukasa shut his eyes, pressed their foreheads together, and panted softly. He took a moment to bask in the incredible feeling of being as close as physically possible to the man he loved. When he opened them again, he found Ryusui staring at him completely awestruck.

“You always look at me with such wonderment whenever I do this,” Tsukasa chuckled. He felt the blond’s cock twitch inside of him, and he swore he could practically see hearts in the guy’s eyes.

“I can’t help it.” Ryusui’s gaze traveled down the length of him then back up again. He had the goofiest, most lovestruck expression on his face as he said, “I’ve never seen a more beautiful sight in my life.”

Tsukasa leaned forward and turned his head so that his lips brushed up against the blond’s earlobe as he purred, “Best you’ve ever had.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Ryusui replied, already breathless. He gasped when his boyfriend started to bounce up and down on his lap. He’d never be able to describe just how the sight of something so incredible made him feel. It was nearly overwhelming.

His hands wandered Tsukasa’s sculpted body as he continued to watch him ride his cock. Ryusui was completely enthralled by his every movement. The way he lifted his hips until only the tip was left inside before he slammed all the way back down again was maddening. The fact that he maintained eye-contact with him the entire time left Ryusui speechless. The sight was so sexy he couldn’t look away even if he wanted to.

Ryusui moaned as Tsukasa bottomed out then gyrated on his lap. Fuck. There was no reason for him to be so good at that. His hands continued to wander the gorgeous body before him. Tsukasa was sculpted like a Greek God. His body was exactly the kind of thing they would’ve made statues of. He supposed that was ironic in a way. Not that it mattered. Ryusui would worship this godly figure any day, statue or not. Ryusui couldn’t help but be awestruck as he watched Tsukasa’s torso muscles move with the effort of riding him. The fact that he got to touch this godly body whenever he pleased was a privilege he enjoyed having all to himself.

He must’ve been making a face because Tsukasa chuckled and shook his head. Ryusui loved the soft sound of his laugh. It was casual and heartfelt. It warmed him from the inside out. He just wanted to hug this man and never let go again.

Tsukasa leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on the blond’s forehead. Then he kissed the tip of his nose. Lastly, he placed a quick kiss upon his cheek then whispered, “Touch me.”

Ryusui immediately did as he was told. His hand wrapped around Tsukasa’s thick cock and squeezed, which made the other man groan softly. The stiff member was hot and heavy in his hand. His mouth watered at the feeling of it. Boy, he sure would like a taste. That kind of thing would have to wait for another time, though.

His thumb traced the most prominent vein all the way up to the tip where he applied just a bit of pressure as he gently massaged it. That must’ve been the right thing to do since Tsukasa swore under his breath and immediately started to ride him faster.

He began to stroke the warm cock in his hand and watched the way that Tsukasa’s eyes fluttered shut. Those pretty lashes of his were just begging to be kissed. The way Tsukasa desperately grinded against his lap and his body clenched around him was so erotic that Ryusui had no idea how he didn’t come on the spot. He moaned in time with Tsukasa, completely lost to the incredible feeling of the pressure already building in his core.

“Tsu…kasa… I can’t…” Ryusui’s attempt at a complete sentence didn’t work. He simply tossed his head back and moaned. There was nothing else he could do at this point.

“No need to hold back,” Tsukasa replied between soft pants, “I want you to give me every last drop.”

There was absolutely no way he could hold out any longer after hearing something like that. Ryusui shuddered and let out a broken moan with his release. Warmth spilled from Tsukasa’s cock not a moment later and oozed over his hand. The man’s accompanying groan sent a shiver down Ryusui’s spine.

Ryusui immediately wrapped his arms around Tsukasa before he could attempt to move from that spot. Sure, he’d squished the sticky mess onto both their torsos, but it didn’t matter since they both needed to bathe anyway. He leaned his head against Tsukasa’s chest and smiled as he bounced in time with his soft laugh. Then he felt a kiss atop his head before a pair of strong arms wrapped around him as well. He nuzzled Tsukasa’s chest and made a happy sound.

“We don’t have time for a cuddle session,” Tsukasa reminded him. He pet Ryusui’s hair lovingly when he heard a noise that could only have been him pouting. Then the arms around him squeezed as if to say he had no plans on letting go. Tsukasa smiled and shook his head. “Fine, but you don’t get to blame me if we’re late.”

Soft murmurs of affection filled their home as the sun peeked over the horizon. The day’s first light shone in through the window and the sky turned all sorts of beautiful colors. Neither of them noticed. They were far too lost in one another. The world could wait. They just wanted to spend a few extra minutes basking in each other’s smiles. That would give them both the strength they needed until they could finally cuddle up in bed together at the end of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god they were verse. Kings.
> 
> Got a wee bit of a praise kink there Ryusui? I see you.
> 
> Both of them thinking about how beautiful the other one is like the entire time theyre being intimate is so god tier
> 
> I don’t even know what else to say here I love these two very much that is all there is to it woooo


End file.
